


Pillow Fort

by Annie6211



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Prompt Fill, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Steve shows Tony the simple joy of a pillow/blanket fort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Fort

“What was your favorite memory as a child?” Tony asked.

It was one of those great nights when the tower was empty of everyone but Tony and Steve. They relaxed on the couch, snuggled together (which Tony loved, even if he objected).One of those nights where the sex would come later and they could just talk. Steve shrugged.

“My family wasn’t rich or anything, but we had fun. My Dad worked a lot though, so most of the time it was just me and Mom. And I didn’t have many toys, but some of my favorite memories were me and Mom taking the dining room chairs and building a pillow and blanket fort.” Tony’s brow furrowed.

“What in the hell is a pillow and blanket fort?” Tony snorted. Steve’s eyes widened.

“You’ve never-“ he cut himself off as he remembered exactly what Tony’s parentage was. He jumped up, out of Tony’s arms. “Come on!” he insisted instead, grabbing Tony’s hand and tugging him to the kitchen. “Tony! Grab about…huh, we can make it bigger because you have huge comforters, grab four chairs and set the in a square!” Steve commanded, all Captain America voice. Tony smirked in amusement, but complied, while Steve scurried off in the direction of their bedroom.

After Tony did as he was told, Steve came stumbling back in the room, carrying a comforter and a big wool blanket. He dropped them at Tony’s feet before scurrying away again. Tony kicked them, bemused. After a few moments, Steve came back with all the pillows from their bedroom. He dropped them again.

“Okay!” Steve was nearly buzzing with excitement and Tony would have found it adorable if he wasn’t so genuinely confused. “Here! Tony! Help me spread the comforter over the chairs!” Steve grabbed one end and Tony grabbed the other. They spent a few moments attempting to center it over the chairs.

“God! What is wrong with this thing?!” Tony grumbled in frustration. Steve chuckled, righting it one more time, before draping it down over the chairs. Steve kicked some of the pillows under the structure, before taking the wool blanket and crawling under to spread it over and around the pillows. Tony leaned back, admiring the view of super soldier butt.

“Tony! Come under!” Steve chirped. Tony raised a wary eyebrow.

“Uh…what?”

“Just come under!”

Tony sighed, dropping to his knees and crawling forward. “I am too old for this…” he grumbled under his breath, hearing Steve’s snort. Steve lifted the blanket, allowing Tony to sit across from him. Tony released a breath, crossing his legs and stretching out. He glanced around.

Huh. It was actually kind of cool how the light filtered through the comforter. And it seemed really comfortable.

“So? This is a pillow and blanket fort?”

Besides, Steve grin made this entire experience beyond worth it. He nodded happily. “I always use to pretend that I was a soldier. Mom would be the enemy fire. She would throw pillows at me.” Steve smiled fondly.

Tony nodded and glanced around once more, before leaning towards Steve with a leery grin.

“Soooo…ever had sex in a blanket fort?” he asked imploringly. Steve snorted.

“You really want to taint all my childhood memories?” he questioned sarcastically. Tony shrugged, smiling as he got to his knees, leaning over to peck him on the lips.

“Yup!” he chirped, before leaning over Steve and forcing him onto his back.

Oh yeah, Tony could get behind these ‘blanket fort’ things.


End file.
